


How (Not) to Defeat the Doctor

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master gloats.  The Doctor takes advantage of the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How (Not) to Defeat the Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 4

They're trying to kill each other -- again -- and the Master gets the upper hand. He shoves the Doctor back against the wall, hard enough to drop him to the floor, stunned.

He can't resist gloating, mouth stretching into a smirk as he walks to stand over his fallen foe. He drops into a crouch in front of him.

"Well, well," he says, savoring his victory. "Nothing to say?"

The Doctor shakes his head to clear it. "You should know better than to gloat."

"And what, exactly, do you plan on doing about it?"

"This," the Doctor says, and kisses him.


End file.
